Nunca olvides que te amo
by To Wonderland
Summary: AU. Edward& Isabella Cullen, soy un matrimonio joven y enamorado... Hasta que una noche por azares del destino Edward sufre un accidente en el cual olvida todo su pasado, o mejor dicho olvida los ultimos seis años y medio de su vida, olvidando tambien asi todo lo vivido con Isabella... Isabella podrá ayudar a Edward a recordar su amor, o ¿Todo lo vivido se perderá?
1. Chapter 1

_**Llorar alivia en ocasiones.**_

_**\- Anna Frank**_

* * *

_**POV Edward.-**_

Abrí los ojos con dificultad pues pesaban demasiado, a decir verdad no podía recordar nada, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, cerré y estaba a punto de volver a abrir los ojos para poderme acostumbrar a la luz cuando sentí una respiración a mi costado, fue ahí cuando me percate de una cosa, me encontraba completamente desnudo, me tensé al sentir un cuerpo apretarse más al mío, era el cuerpo de una mujer y mi mano descansaba en el seno de está, no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada con Tanya, ni mucho menos que me hubiera quedado con ella, ¡Mamá me mataría por no avisar que no llegaría a dormir! con preocupación abrí los ojos para toparme con unos cabellos castaños frente a mí, sin poder evitarlo me moví con rapidez haciendo que la chica se quejara por el brusco movimiento.

\- Cielo, en verdad deseo dormir antes de que Kennedy y Bonnie se despierten, mira que ayer no me dejaste dormir nada.- Susurró con voz adormilada.

Pero al escuchar sus palabras recordó algo pues se levantó con rapidez dejándome ver su escultural cuerpo me sentí mal por mirar el cuerpo de una mujer de esa manera, pero por la otra parte no podía apartar la mirada, la mire caminar por la habitación y tomar de un closet frente a la cama, una bata negra y colocársela lentamente para cubrir su cuerpo, para a continuación salir de la habitación, en cuanto salió de la habitación trate de recordar lo que había pasado anoche, _¿Qué día era? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer castaña? ¿Quién era Kennedy y Bonnie?_ Tenía que seguir dormido pensé, esto es un sueño y cómo tal tengo que disfrutarlo me dije sonriendo, salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando la vi llegar a la habitación dos minutos después con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en su rostro.

\- Sabes cielo amo a tus hermanas- Dijo sonriente, recargándose con sensualidad en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Mis hermanas? - Fue lo único que pude decir pues no sabía que más hacer, me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz más madura. Ella sonrió en respuesta afirmándolo, Dios era bellísima, &amp; tenía un cuerpo de Diosa, no era muy alta, debía medir un metro sesenta y cinco a lo mucho, sus ojos eran color marrón y pude ver por el escote de la bata un pequeño pero sensual lunar.

\- Han venido por las niñas mientras dormíamos, Shai me dejo una nota en la habitación de las niñas que decía.

_**Disfruten su día, Ali insistió en abrir con la llave que nos dieron pues ustedes estarían con ganas de festejar. Con amor Ali&amp; Shai.**_

Quede sumido en mis pensamientos, ¿Shai? ¿Hablaba de Sasha mi hermana?, ¿Cuáles niñas? ¿Festejar qué? Estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era ella cuando me sorprendió verla que se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo

\- Felicidades mi amor- Ronroneó sensualmente mientras mordió mi oreja. Sin poder prevenirlo solté un jadeo de sorpresa. Ella sin previo aviso me beso de lleno en los labios, al cual correspondí con la misma pasión que ella, se acomodó mientras me besaba quedando sentada a horcadas arriba de mí, la atraje más a mí de lo que era posible, con rapidez la desnude recostándola en el colchón, lleve sus manos arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla, ella susurraba palabras de amor para mí, bese, mordí y saboree su blanquecino cuello tan sólo cubierto con un guardapelo de oro blanco, sentía como su cuerpo encajaba con el mío a la perfección, sin quererlo entrelace nuestras manos y me sorprendí al sentir que al entrelazarlos ella tenía un argolla y yo también, con rapidez mire hacia nuestras dedos sorprendiéndome de que efectivamente teníamos una argolla de matrimonio, _¿Qué demonios ésta ocurriendo?_ Me aleje de ella, y me senté en la orilla del colchón, la ojimarrón comenzó a llamarme pero no podía escuchar lo que me decía, sentía mi corazón latir como loco, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa para no pensar en la estúpida falta de aire.

\- Perdona, ¿Que decías?- Pregunté.

\- Edward mi amor, seremos padres, vamos a tener otro hijo- Anuncio, se acercó a mí, tratando de besarme y abrazarme pero sin poderlo evitar me aleje abruptamente de ella, me levanté pese a sus suplicas y la mirada dolida, trate de encontrar mi ropa, necesitaba salir en busca de aire, busque mis ropas por todas habitación y la encontré en una esquina de esta, con mucha dificultad camine tambaleante hasta allí, tomé mis boxers y me los coloqué con dificultad.

Escuchaba a lo lejos un lloriqueo al igual que esa chica llamándome, al levantar mi mirada hacia una pared en la cual se encontraban cuatro cuadros con fotografías que me sorprendieron de sobremanera, pero la que más me sorprendió fue la de hasta arriba, en la cual nos encontrábamos esa chica castaña vestida de novia y yo con un traje besándonos y en las demás salíamos en la habitación de un hospital con tres personas más, una chica de mi edad rubia de los ojos color celestes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, junto con dos bebes, vestidas de rosa una de cabellera castaña cobrizo y otra pelirroja. Comencé a marearme, mi vista se nublo y deje de respirar, escuche un golpe sordo y escuche un grito hasta de hundirme en una oscuridad completa.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

\- ¡EDWARD! - Grite aterrada al verlo caer, le levanté con rapidez, a ayudarlo.- Acomode su cabeza en mis piernas y verifique su respiración, la cual se encontraba irregular.

\- ¡Ángela!, ¡Ángela llama a una ambulancia rápido por favor!- Grite.

\- Mi amor, despierta, por favor cielo me hagas esto Edward, despierta cielo, no me dejes, no tú, no me abandones Ed...- Suplique aferrándome a su cuerpo.

No podía pensar con claridad, desde la mañana Edward se había portado muy extraño, sentía mis lágrimas recorrer libres por mis mejillas, me abrace a mi vientre, _tranquilo mi amor, papi estará bien, todo pasará. Tú papi es fuerte. _Pensé abrazándome a mi vientre.

Me sentía por completo inútil hace casi cuatro horas que los paramédicos habían llegado a casa y no me podían decir nada acerca de él, era frustrante, de qué demonios servía ser una reconocida cirujana y cardióloga sí no podía ayudar a mi marido, apreté mi guardapelo entre lágrimas, con mis manos temblorosas lo abrí y al hacerlo pude observar las hermosas fotografías que estaban en él, en la cuales nos encontrábamos Edward y yo basándonos y en la otra mis hijas, mis pequeñas, me senté en la sala de espera de nuevo, cerré los ojos por sólo un segundo antes de escuchar a Renata una de las secretaría llamarme.

\- Señora Cullen.- Hablo sobresaltándome- Lamento haberla despertado pero es acerca de su marido…- La interrumpí.

\- No estaba dormida- Susurre- ¿Qué pasa con mi marido? ¿Dónde y cómo se encuentra mi marido? - Pregunté exaltada.

\- Ya puede pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación, 4712- Sin esperar más me levanté apurada, hasta llegar al área de elevadores y subir al octavo piso, abrí con miedo la habitación señalada.

\- Thomas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté al ver al doctor que se encontraba con mi marido.- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- Interrogué preocupada, bese sus labios más aliviada de verlo despierto- Me tenías tan asustada- Susurre sintiendo de nuevo las mejillas bajar libres por mis mejillas, me senté en la camilla en el espacio que me había hecho Edward a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Edward, Me puedes explicar que pasa? me están preocupando- Dije temerosa.

\- Necesito que te tranquilices antes, Bella - Pidió Thomas, pero al parecer miro mi mirada feroz, pues continuo- Ayer trajeron los paramédicos a Edward, sufrió un accidente, chocó contra un árbol rumbo a casa.- Hablo con ese tono de voz que siempre utilizaba para transmitirme tranquilidad.

\- Me mentiste Edward, me dijiste que te golpearon el auto, no que tú habías chocado y mucho menos que habías estado aquí herido- Reclame dolida alejándome de él. Me sentía dolida, mi marido, Edward con quién ningún secreto tenia, me había mentido.- ¿Que te ocurrió? - Pregunté molesta, Edward al verme bajo su mirada- Sólo eso harás Cullen, rehuir a mí- Gruñí.

\- Al parecer no tenía nada, pero no dejó que le hicieron los estudios más claros y... Lo siento Bells- Hablo Thomas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por ello se desmayó hoy?- Indague olvidando mi momentáneo enojo.

\- Él tuvo un traumatismo- Podía verlo hablar de todo lo que tenía pero no podía hacerle caso, sólo podía observar a Edward- ... Él no recuerda nada, no sabemos sí es o no temporal necesitamos hacerle más análisis.-

_¿No recuerda nada? ¿Esto era de esas veces que primero es un sueño y luego se convierte en pesadilla? ¿Por ello se comportaba así?_ Pensé con horror.

-Yo necesito aire, me permiten.-Suspire, levantándome, quería salir pero no, no podía irme no así- Nos pudieras dejar solos Thomas- Suplique, cerrando los ojos no podía mirarlo.

\- Sí cariño, te veo luego hermosa- Se despidió besando mi mejilla- Respira cielo, te veré en un rato en mi oficina- Susurró en mi oído. - Adiós Edward.- Se despidió.

\- Adiós- Respondió con frialdad este. Reí sin gracia pensando que se repetía la historia como un dejá vu. - ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto saliendo de su mutismo.

\- Thomas es mi...- Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. - Ya ha despertado estoy con él en este momento, la habitación es la número 4712.- Y sin más colgué.

\- Yo...- Dijo sin saber que decir.

\- Tus padres vienen para acá, yo les tuve que llamar, las chicas están con las niñas.- Expliqué. Todavía no sabía de qué se acordaba y a decir verdad tenía miedo de saberlo, no creía poder con la respuesta.

\- Yo...- Repitió, haciendo que mi corazón se quebrara por completo no me recordaba, y sin no me recordaba significa que tampoco recuerda a sus hijas, ni nuestro amor.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella Cu...- Me calle sin saber que decir.

\- Edward, Bella hijos- Grito una hermosa mujer entrando a la habitación seguida dos guapísimo hombres uno rubio y el otro pelinegro.

\- ¡Papá!- Dije antes de hundirme en un abrazo con él pelinegro.

\- Mi cielo tranquila.- Pidió besando mi cabello.

\- Mamá, Papá, ¿Que hacen aquí?- Susurró Edward sorprendido.

\- Mi vida, no sabes lo que me preocupe cuando recibí la llamada de Jasper diciéndome lo que te había ocurrido.- Dijo Esme abrazando y besando a Edward.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?- Concedió Carlisle. Mire a Edward aullar del dolor mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-¡Edward, auxilio por favor!- Grite realmente asustada.

\- Sacarla de aquí, Chuck- Pidió Thomas entrando.

Sentí como papá me arrastraba, mientras que yo suplicaba que no me alejara de su lado. Pasaron veinte minutos y sólo entraba y salían personas pero nadie nos decía nada, mi corazón latir como loco a causa del miedo. No había hablado nada es todo este tiempo pese a las suplicas de papá, quién me abrazaba susurrándome palabras de amor.

\- Bella cielo vamos a que comas algo, estoy segura de que no has probado bocado desde que despertaste, y no te hace bien a ti, ni al bebé- Pidió Esme con voz nasal.

Sólo pude asentir tenía razón, le podría hacer daño a mi hijo si no comía nada y era lo que menos deseaba.

\- ¿Que ocurrió Bella?- Pregunto Esme una vez solas.

\- Estábamos solos en casa Alice y Shai fueron por las niñas temprano, por lo que Edward y yo estábamos en la cama, Edward comenzó a comportarse extraño, yo le dije que estaba embarazada, después de eso se tambaleo y lo trajeron aquí, cuando entre a verlo me enteré que sufrió un accidente ayer, un choque, y hoy... Me entero de que perdió la memoria, no me recuerda, ni a nada de nuestra vida juntos- Solloce aferrándome a sus brazos, buscando el consuelo de una madre, de la madre que me habían arrebatado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá junto a papá quién me tarareaba una nana mientras peinaba mi cabello. - Te amo, pequeña... Eres tan idéntica a tú madre, tan hermosa y frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte y aferrante. Todo estará bien hija- Susurró haciéndome entrar al mundo de los sueños. Desperté al sentir unas manitas mis mejillas.

\- Mami despierta- Susurró Keneddy.

\- Mami ya es hora- Dijo Bonnie.

\- Hola mis amores- Dije abrazándolas, y besando su cabello.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?- Escuche es voz detrás de nosotras, y vi a Edward vestido de traje y cuando me trate de acercar a él, él se alejaba más.

\- Aléjate, ¿Quién eres? No te me acerques, yo ya no te amo- Grito.

\- ¡No vales nada! Ves, ni siquiera papá te recuerda, das pena.- Dijo Annie, mi hija mayor, antes de ir junto a Edward quien me miraba con odio y las niñas y desaparecer dejándome en la oscuridad.

\- ¡No, vuelve!- Grite despertándome. Mire a mi alrededor llorando y papá sólo atino a reconfortarme.

\- Estoy aquí, hija- Susurró- Ya ha despertado Edward, Esme y Carlisle entraron a verlo, sé que es duro pero necesitas ir a ver a Thomas. Vamos te acompañó- Se ofreció ayudándome a levantarme.

Toque la puerta y la abrí al escuchar un pase desde dentro, entramos y nos sentamos donde nos dijo Thomas quién observaba unos papeles.

\- ¿Cómo te está tratando el embarazo, cariño? - Pregunto.

\- Bien, gracias, pero no soy yo de quién he venido a hablar, dime ¿Qué le ocurre? porque se desmaya, ¿Por qué sufre esos intensos dolores de cabeza?, la falta de aire... Porque me olvido.- Esto último lo dije sólo para mí.

\- Bella, el estar sufriendo un particular caso de amnesia, no sabemos a ciencia cierta el porqué, su cerebro está un poco inflamado, pero eso es lo normal en este tipo de casos.

\- ¿Dime donde esta lo normal en esto? - Exigí molesta.

\- No me refería a eso, sino al golpe, y como te digo no sabremos sí es o no permanente sí no le realizamos más estudios, y el dolor de cabeza es porque se está forzando a recordar, necesita reposo, se tendrá que quedar hoy en observación y mañana podrá irse a casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Thomas, tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que nunca más me recordara, que encontraba a otra mujer y se enamorará de ella, tenía tanto miedo.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron Esme, Carlisle y papá en la habitación no hable mucho, en realidad nada pues me hice la dormida, sentía que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de mis lágrimas antes derramadas, me sobresalte al escuche su voz hablarme.

\- Lo siento.- Susurró.

\- Tú no lo debes sentir, tú ni siquiera recuerdas nada de tú vida, desde quién sabe cuándo, ¿Por qué deberías acordarte de mí?, ¿De nuestra historia juntos, de nuestra familia?, tú no fuiste quién me mintió, me mintió mi marido, mi Edward- Respiré tratando de no hablar de ello, pero no podía con esto, esto era demasiado para mí.

\- Acércate por favor- Pidió palmando donde horas antes estuve sentada a su lado. Me acerque temerosa jugando con mi anillo y el doblado de mi camisa, sin poder mirarlo.

Hasta que sentí sus manos en mis hombros acercándome a su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrace, él era mi Edward, y lloré, no podía evitarlo.

\- Yo te amo, me recuerdes o no, yo te amo&amp; tal vez no lo creas posible pero tú también me amas, con la misma pasión, me amas- Susurre más para mí que para él. Una vez tranquila no me pude separar de él, y no lo haría, él era mi esposo, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida y haría todo lo posible porque me recordara, porque me amará con la misma intensidad que antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

_-Te amo tanto, mi Bella._

_\- Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí, prométeme que nuestro amor podrá vencer todas y cada una de las barreras que existan.- Le pedí enterrando mi cara en su torso desnudo, me sentía tan débil y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho que negué con la cabeza.- Perdóname Edward, es solo que tengo miedo, eres lo más real que he tenido y me aterra el perderte, es solo eso.- Dije avergonzada._

_\- Mírame, mi amor.- Pidió tomando con suavidad mi mentón.- Te amo, pase lo que pase, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer a la cual amo profundamente, eso nadie lo cambiara, y aunque me lo pidieras no me alejaría de ti, me es inconcebible el imaginarme lejos de ti, eres la mujer con la cual pasare todo los días de mi vida, me escuchas._

* * *

Esta es una historia mía, la cual había publicado en otra cuenta, pero de ahora en adelante la subiré aquí como todas las demás, así que díganme le sigo, o la dejo, ya tengo tiempo de volver a escribir, pues ya salí por fin de la preparatorio D':

Lo único bueno de esto es que ya subiré con más regularidad...

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	2. Linger

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por los errores que tuve en la novela, quiero aclarar una cosa chicas, me equivoque en las fechas es verdad y lo lamentó, y respecto a lo de que si llamaba a "Alexandra" por el nombre de Anne ó Annie, es porque iba a explicar en los próximos capítulos que si nombre era, "Alexandra Anne Cullen" quien es hija adoptiva de ellos, las edades tanto de Edward cómo de Bella es de 33 años aproximadamente… Las hijas biológicas de ellos serán sólo y exclusivamente Kennedy &amp; Bonnie, y después se incluirá el bebé del cual está embarazada Bella, voy a reeditar estos últimos dos capítulos ojo, no pienso cambiar ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de la historia, solo voy a modificar los errores que tenia en esta, sin más agradeciéndoles todo el apoyo que tengo respecto a la historia, y en especial quiero agradecer a Twilight all my love 4 ever, muchas gracias por tus consejos y agradezco infinitamente que me hayas avisado…

* * *

_**''El amor nace del recuerdo,  
vive de la inteligencia  
y muere por olvido''.**_

_**\- Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba abrazada a él y a decir verdad no quería enterarme, me reconfortaba el simple hecho de estar así con él, sabía que no era lo mismo, pero no es malo mentirte a ti mismo de vez en cuando, aspire profundamente su olor natural, menta, jabón y el perfume que hace meses le regale, sonreí con ironía al pensar que tan lejano se escuchaba ese meses, no sabía con exactitud en que aspecto esto marcaría nuestras vidas, pero confiaba con toda mi alma que Edward me recordaría, recordaría nuestro amor, lo trascendental de nuestro pasado juntos, porque para mí no había momentos sin sentido a su lado, porque con el simple hecho de saber que él estaba allí conmigo, formaba la diferencia, él era mi luz, pues aunque se escuchara cursi, él iluminaba mis días con cada acto, gesto, mirada e incluso pelea.

\- Bella- Hablo con suavidad, yo abrí los ojos con dificultad pues pesaban demasiado a causa del cansancio y lo hinchados que estaban por las lágrimas derramadas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal? Puedo hablarle a Thomas si gustas- Respondí sentándome y quitando la manta que tiempo atrás nos colocó Edward.

\- No es eso, estoy bien, es solo que, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Cuestionó tomando mi mano impidiendo que me levantará, quedando así frente a él sentada en la cama. Mire nuestras manos juntas antes de asentir- ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?

\- Casi dieciséis años juntos, y de casados doce, tengo... Teníamos... Es decir tenemos, tres hijas, Alexandra- No sabía cómo hablarle de Alexandra, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, no era el momento, a parte quería hacerlo cuando Alexandra estuviera aquí- y dos cuatas, Kennedy&amp; Bonneth, de dos años y medio, y uno en camino, estoy segura de que será un niño, lo hemos estado esperando tanto- Suspire emocionada tocando mi vientre plano.

\- Yo... ¿En dónde nos conocimos? - Cuestionó.

\- En la Universidad en nuestro primer año fue cuando formalmente nos conocimos pero antes nos conocimos la fiesta de disfraces que organizó Emmett y sus amigos- Sonreí recordando aquel día.

\- Halloween- Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

\- Hoy es Halloween- Se alegró.

\- No, hoy es nueve de noviembre- Negué, hasta que comprendí a lo que se refería.

\- Es el último día que recuerdo, recuerdo haber estado en la fiesta de disfraces que organizó Emmett y los chicos del equipo- Explicó.

\- ¿Que más recuerdas de ese día? - Pedí sentándome más cerca de él, ilusionada.

\- Recuerdo haber con Tanya.- Dijo recordado.

\- Vaya la recuerdas- Susurre mordaz sin poder evitarlo.- Lo siento continúa.

\- Estaba molesto con ella, estuve recargado casi durante media hora mirando el balcón, hasta que llegó ella.- Dijo sonriente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco, hablaba de mí.

\- ¿Ella?- Me hice la tonta.

* * *

_**Edward POV.-**_

\- Ella...- Por inercia me quede callado, no era correcto hablar de ella frente a quién aún en mi amnesia es mi esposa, pero al mirarme comprendí algo y seguí hablando- Estaba disfrazada con un vestido negro de bailarina de ballet, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de bailarina y enmarcando sus hermosos ojos cafés un antifaz del mismo color, se veía herm...- Me quede callado viendo a la nada antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido- Eras tú, es decir eres tú, la chica, el cisne.

\- ¿El cisne? - Preguntó avergonzada.

\- En el lago de los cisnes, la protagonista es el cisne negro. Y tú ibas vestida así, eras tú- Afirmó.

\- No entiendo, porque antes duraste tanto en saberlo y ahora en segundos lo supiste.- Dijo sorprendida.

¿Antes había durado tanto? A pesar de los años su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, y su cuerpo que a pesar de los años y los embarazos había madurado, haciendo que se viera muchísimo más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

\- Tú lunar- Dije con simpleza, al ver su cara de desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó avergonzada.

\- Ayer, quiero decir hace años tú lunar se veía desde el escote de tú vestido y hoy en la mañana lo volvía a ver- Contesté abochornado.

Vi sus mejillas enrojecer al rojo vivo, sabía que ella recordaba que la había visto completamente desnuda hoy, era tonto avergonzarse ya que estamos casados con dos hijas y un próximo hijo, pero yo ahorita no era con quién había pasado todo eso, o por lo menos para mí el Edward que estaba casado con ella era otro.

* * *

\- Yo... Lo siento por interrumpir, pero se trataba de algo importante- Mire de quien se trataba, se trataba de Thomas, mi doctor y amigo de mi supuesta esposa.

\- No pasa nada, Doctor, no interrumpe nada.- Dije con autentico sarcasmo, pero al parecer este ni enterado se dio por estar viendo a Isabella.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- Pregunto Isabella, ignorándome.

\- Te busca la doctora Greene, tuvo una decaída su hija Abbye, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, al parecer fue un paro cardíaco.- Hablo con rapidez.

Mire como Isabella se levantaba con rapidez y con tan solo un disculpa Edward necesito ir, se marchó. Yo me quede mirando a la nada cuando vi que Thomas entraba a mi habitación.

¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto con asquerosa familiaridad, bien un hecho era que ''Tommy'' no me caía muy bien, pero tenía derecho de estar, así él le hablaba a quién me acabo de enterar es mi esposa, y no olvidaba que la llamo horas atrás ''hermosa'', ¿Qué clase de amistad tenían ellos dos? ¿Acaso Isabella sería capaz de serme infiel?- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto al ver que no conteste.

Me siento bien, solo que no me gustan los hospitales es todo- Respondí con simpleza.

¿Y ya pensaste si te quedaras en casa de tus padres o te quedarás con Bella?- Interrogo dejándome callado, no había pensado en donde me quedaría cuando saliera del hospital, técnicamente no conocía a este Edward, ni mucho menos su vida, era como si yo hubiera desaparecido o despertado y me hubiera enterado de que todo el mundo ya había seguido adelante, menos yo.

No lo sé, no lo había pensado, esto me sobrepasa, cuando estoy con Isabella estoy bien, siempre y cuando no piense.- Me a sincere.

Te pediré algo Cullen, piensa bien las cosas no quiero ver sufrir a Bella, ella es muy importante para mí y no quisiera que sufriera- Dijo mirando la ciudad desde el enorme ventanal de mi habitación.

¿La amas? ¿Es eso, amabas a la mujer con la que me case?- Pregunte molesto.

Si así fuera no te incumbe, lo único que necesitas saber es que si te atreves a lastimarla te las veras conmigo, Cullen, y no bromeo.- Dijo con seriedad.

Bien, ahora si eres tan amable, me gustaría descansar, no ha sido un día muy tranquilo que digamos.- Respondí, me dolía mucho mi cabeza y no tenía ganas de escuchar lo magnifica que era la mujer con la que me case, ni tampoco ''advertencias''.

No supe en cuanto tiempo me quede por completo, solo recuerdo haber sentido la presencia de alguien en la habitación pero mis ojos pesaban demasiado por lo que no abrí los ojos.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

_Flash Back.-_

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, mi corazón latía como loco, no podía respirar, tenía miedo, volvía a tener esas pesadillas, en los cuales la _oscuridad _reinaba, me apreté más al pecho de Edward, quien al sentir mi pequeñas manos en su abdomen, me apretó aún más de lo permitido, aun dormido susurro un te amo, por lo que sonreí, fuera cual fuera su sueño se trataba de mi este. Espere lo suficiente para moverme sin miedo a despertarlo, aleje despacio sus fuertes brazos de mi cuerpo, una vez fuera de su agarre, me senté en la cama y cubrí mi desnudes con la camisa negra de Edward que había usado la noche anterior cuando me había llevado a aquel romántico restaurant, camine de puntillas hasta el balcón, donde con cuidado lo abrí y cerré al encontrarme del otro lado de la puerta, mire con detenimiento hacia la oscura calle que se presentaba ante mis ojos, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y ya sabía que no podría dormir, y no quería preocupar a Edward con mi insomnio y mis ideas, por estar metidas en estas o escuche como la puerta se deslizaba con cuidado, hasta que sentí como Edward besaba suavemente mi cuello desnudo.

Ven a la cama amor, aquí esta frío.- Dijo queriéndome hacer cambiar de opinión.- ¿Volviste a soñar con eso?- Pregunto abrazándome a su frío cuerpo, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sí, volvía a hacerlo.- Admití avergonzada.- Se repite una y otra vez- Argumente.

Bien, espera aquí.- Pidió, pero no pude contestarle porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él ya había regresado con una manta grande, para luego jalarme a la pequeña hamaca que le había pedido que me colocara al casarnos. Una vez sentados y abrazados. -¿Todo se repite?- Indago.

Sí, sigo apareciéndome en un lugar obscuro y luego de un modo u otro te encuentro, lleno de sangre, con tus ojos verdes sin vida.- Llore abrazándolo.- No sé qué haría si te perdiera, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, yo me iría contigo, te amo y yo soportaría perderte.- Admití abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- Pues entonces no lo pienses, nunca pasara, te amo tanto, mi Bella.

\- Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí, prométeme que nuestro amor podrá vencer todas y cada una de las barreras que existan.- Le pedí enterrando mi cara en su torso desnudo, me sentía tan débil y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho que negué con la cabeza.- Perdóname Edward, es solo que tengo miedo, eres lo más real que he tenido y me aterra el perderte, es solo eso.- Dije avergonzada.

\- Mírame, mi amor.- Pidió tomando con suavidad mi mentón.- Te amo, pase lo que pase, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer a la cual amo profundamente, eso nadie lo cambiara, y aunque me lo pidieras no me alejaría de ti, me es inconcebible el imaginarme lejos de ti, eres la mujer con la cual pasare todo los días de mi vida, me escuchas.- Anuncio con tal firmeza que me hizo creerle, asentí sonriente al escucharlo y tome entre mis manos su varonil rostro para a continuación besarlo con infinita ternura, sentí como él nos levantaba con agilidad y sin dejar de besarnos, me depositaba con suavidad en la cama, y él se colocaba arriba de mí, en un casi susurro, nos demostramos nuestro amor.

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Después de salir de la habitación de Abbye Greene, esa pequeñita de tan solo cuatro años de edad, yo me encargaba de su caso, ella había sufrido un trasplante a corazón abierto hace tan solo unas horas, mire mi reloj de oro blanco, quince horas había durado la cirugía, me sentía muerta, sabia porque la Dra. Greene, me había pedido a mí porque sabía que ya tenía mucha experiencia en esto y ella tan solo dos días antes me había suplicado que yo llevara a cabo la cirugía de su hijita, por ello no me pude negar cuando Thomas me dijo de lo que se trataba, yo ante todo era un profesional y sabía que si yo hubiera estado en los zapatos de Aimee Greene hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Camine arrastrando los pies hasta el décimo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward, al llegar toque suavemente la puerta, no sabía si estaba durmiendo y de ser así no quería despertarlo, a parte sabía que tenía que regresar a casa eran ordenes de Carlisle, el director del hospital y mi suegro, pero en todo un día no lo había visto, nunca creí que al irme de su habitación no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Pero al abrir la puerta nunca me creí ver aquella imagen ante mis ojos, mi marido, Edward Cullen riendo alegremente con Tanya Delani.

\- Recuerdas aquella vez, que nos quedamos atrapados por dos días en esa cabaña.- Hablo Edward riendo con ese brillo en los ojos, sabía lo que significaba ese brillo de ojos, alegría, él estaba feliz de que Tanya estuviera con él.

\- Fueron los dos mejores días de mi vida, no querían que acabaran nunca, solo éramos tú y yo, como siempre lo fuimos.- Sonrió Tanya jugueteando con su cabello.

\- Yo también, siempre creí que al final quedaríamos juntos, es decir nunca me imaginé casado con otra mu…- Edward se quedó callado al verme parada al lado de la puerta, Tanya al ver su rostro, volteo a verme con una sonrisa triunfante en los ojos.

\- Vaya, Bella, estas aquí, hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche que llevabas metidas horas en el quirófano.- Saludo, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Edward?- Pregunte con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Me entere por casualidad, mi prima Christina trabaja en la constructora Cullen, y ella me contó lo que le sucedió a Edward y quise venir a saludar.- Respondió.

\- Vaya, venir desde Philadelphia hasta Los Ángeles solo para venir a saludar, que considerada.- Respondí con coraje.

\- No, Bella, yo me transferí de Philadelphia, ahora viviré aquí en Los Ángeles.- Contesto sonriente.- Pero bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, ha sido un gusto volvernos a ver Edward, espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, adiós.- Se acercó a Edward y beso con lentitud su mejilla, mire su cortísimo vestido color bordo oscuro, strapple y unas zapatillas altísimas del mismo color.- Adiós Bella, me alegra volvernos a ver.- Sonrió con hipocresía.

Mire como se alejaba contoneando las caderas, no entendía porque me ocurría esto a mí, Tanya había vuelto para mi mala suerte, sabía que no sería la única que lucharía por hacer recordarle a Edward el amor que me tenía, sino que Tanya lucharía por quedarse con él.

\- Escuche que estuviste en una operación de trasplante de corazón, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó.

\- Con sinceridad ¿Qué sentiste al volver a ver a Tanya?- Vi como él agachaba la mirada, sonreí con dolor, tomé mi abrigo el cual había olvidado el día anterior en el sofá.

\- Isabella por favor...- Me llamó.

\- Sabes no sólo es duro para ti, duele, duele saber que la persona a la que amas no te recuerda, saber que no significas más que un borrón en su mente... Por favor- Suspire- Necesitó, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, antes de que me vuelva loca- Hable antes de abrir la puerta y salir con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Al llegar mi auto, con mis manos temblorosas introduje con dificultad la llave, al entrar no evite llorar, no quería hacerlo, está no era Bella Cullen que todos conocían, la Bella de ahora no tenía motivos para llorar; la Bella de ahora es feliz, apreté con tanta fuerza el manubrio hasta que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía, maneje a pesar de mis lágrimas, no podía dejar de llorar, no quería dejar de llorar, llorar se sentía tan bien, se sentía correcto, aumente la velocidad a todo lo que podía, casualmente el trayecto del hospital a casa era muy transitado pero esta vez no, a pesar de ser el medio día, comencé a llorar más fuerte sin dejar de manejar, por lo que no me di cuenta que me había colocado en el carril contrario, hasta que escuche el claxon de un camión sonar, con rapidez pude voltear el manubrio lo más rápido que podía, Dios había estado a punto de morir por no prestar atención, no era justo que manejara en este estado, por lo que me tranquilice un poco y maneje los pocos kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a casa, cuando llegue por fin a casa, y estacione mi auto en la cochera, pero en vez de salir del auto prendí la radio a todo lo que daba, para no tener que salir, no podía sí quiera hacerlo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no quería entrar a casa, dolería demasiado y más el tener que dormir en nuestra habitación, sonreí con tristeza al escuchar lo que la conductora decía.

_\- Yo me despido sin antes recordarles, amen como sí no hubiera más tiempo que el ahora, que este instante, no saben cuándo no van a ser olvidados, por aquellos que tanto aman, mi nombre es Ila, y para despedirnos les dejó, con Linger del grupo The Cranberries._

Al escuchar la canción rompí a llorar más fuerte que la vez anterior, _esa_ canción describía mi situación, quería quitarla, apagar la radio, pero simplemente no podía, escuche con dolor cada una de las letras.

_Si tú, si tú pudieras volver_

_No lo dejes quemar, no lo dejes apagar_

_Estoy segura de que no he sido ruda_

_Pero es sólo tu actitud_

_Me estás apartando_

_Se está arruinando todo_

_Y juré, juré que sería sincera_

_Y cariño así lo hice_

_¿Entonces por qué estabas cogiendo su mano?_

_¿Es esa la manera en la que estábamos?_

_¿Me mentiste siempre?_

_¿Era sólo un juego para ti?_

_Pero estoy tan deprimida_

_Sabes que estoy loca por ti_

_Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos_

_¿Vas a permitir que siga así?_

_¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?_

_Pensé en tu mundo_

_Pensé que nada iba mal_

_Pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada_

* * *

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	3. Remember me

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por los errores que tuve en la novela, quiero aclarar una cosa chicas, me equivoque en las fechas es verdad y lo lamentó, y respecto a lo de que si llamaba a "Alexandra" por el nombre de Anne, Annie o Lexy (El cual es un apodo cariñoso por su primer nombre, Alexandra), es porque iba a explicar en los próximos capítulos que si nombre era, "Alexandra Anne Cullen" quien es hija adoptiva de ellos, las edades tanto de Edward cómo de Bella es de 33 años aproximadamente… Las hijas biológicas de ellos serán sólo y exclusivamente Kennedy &amp; Bonnie, y después se incluirá el bebé del cual está embarazada Bella, voy a reeditar estos últimos dos capítulos ojo, no pienso cambiar ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de la historia, solo voy a modificar los errores que tenia en esta, sin más agradeciéndoles todo el apoyo que tengo respecto a la historia, y en especial quiero agradecer a Twilight all my love 4 ever, muchas gracias por tus consejos y agradezco infinitamente que me hayas avisado…

* * *

****"No somos las mismas personas que el año pasado, tampoco lo son aquellos a los que amamos. Es extraordinario que, cambiando, podamos seguir amando a alguien que también cambió" ****

******W Somerset Maugham******

* * *

**L**impie un poco mi demacrado rostro no quería que me vieran con lastima trate de sonreírle a mi reflejo pero este parecía no cooperar por lo que volví a acomodar el espejo retrovisor de mi auto y baje de este, quería estar sola, pero no aquí no donde a mi me inundaban los recuerdos, un día entre a esta casa con esperanza, con alegría, ya hacia años que entre sobre los brazos del que era apenas recién marido, ahora… sentía tristeza y desolación parecían que habían pasado miles de años de esas época, en la que no importaba nada solo estar juntos, suspire antes de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, solo estaría aquí mi nana ya que Esme y Carlisle se hacían cargo de las niñas, alguna vez han sentido un escalofrío al saber que algo va a ocurrir, pero no sabes si se trata de algo bueno o malo, pues así mismo me sentí yo al entrar a mi casa, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a caerme a causa de la asfixia, nunca había sido claustrofóbica, pero estaba segura de que así sentían una enorme opresión en el pecho y sentir como las paredes se hacen cada vez más y más pequeñas hasta el punto que están a punto de encerrarte entre ellas, sin opción de salir de ellas, me descalce y me quite mi abrigo, ya que siendo noviembre comenzaba el frío, camine tirando mi bolso, y me senté en uno de los tres sofás que teníamos, mire desde mi posición todo a mi alrededor, mire hacia las escaleras recordando aquella vez que en momento de pasión que nos había agarrado de vuelta del cine, a penas dos semanas después de casados Edward trato de subir las escaleras conmigo abrazada a su espalda, ya que había insistido, pero en un momento de descuido terminamos en el suelo a causa de uno de los escalones que le había pedido a Edward tiempo atrás que arreglara.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

**\- T**e dije que los acomodaras- Dije sin respiración a causa de la risa una vez que supe que se encontraba bien.- Te lo dije, te dije que esto pasaría algún día- Me burle.

\- Sí, sí, lo siento- Dijo avergonzado, nos miramos antes de soltar una carcajada, pero me quede callada al verlo levantarse de uno de los escalones en los que nos habíamos quedado sentados.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte extrañada levantándome yo también.

\- Iré a arreglarlo- Dijo señalando el escalón.

\- Ah no señor claro que no, llevo más de una semana pidiéndotelo y no lo habías hecho, ahora puede durar un día más en hacerlo- Dije jalándolo hacia nuestra habitación a hacer lo que gracias a ese escalón habíamos pospuesto por minutos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

**L**ágrimas silenciosas brotaron por mi rostro al recordar esa época, mire a MJ quien fue nana de mi mamá, mía y ahora de las niñas, bajar las escaleras y al verme corrió hacia mi.

\- Mi niña, ¿Cómo está Edward?- Preguntó besándome la frente mientras me abrazaba y me ayudaba a sentar en el sofá, ya que al parecer sin darme cuenta me había sentado en el suelo.

\- No me recuerda, nana, me ha olvidado- Lloré aferrándome a sus amorosos brazos, los cuales me recordaron a los de mamá, la extrañaba tanto, sabía que ella sabría que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor, pero ahora ya no estaba a mi lado.- Él me olvido, me dejo sola, él me olvido- Llore molesta.- Mi marido no me recuerda, nana, ¿Sabes lo horrible que es eso? ¿Lo doloroso que es ver en sus ojos que solo soy una simple extraña para él, me abandono, creí que podría con esto, pero no me resigno a la idea de que aquel hombre que esta en el hospital es tan solo una cuarta parte de lo que es mi Edward, me mintió nana, me dijo que le habían chocado el coche después de que dejo a las niñas en el kinder garden, pero no fue así, él choco contra un árbol y ¿sabes que es lo peor?- Pregunte de manera retorica- Que no quiso que Thomas lo revisara, ya que el muy idiota se sentía bien, si lo hubiera hecho a lo mejor Tom hubiera visto algo, hubiera hecho lo necesario para que esto no ocurriera, y resulta que recuerda todo hasta el mismo día que lo conocí, ¿recuerdas mi primer fiesta después de mi llegada a Forks? Pues hasta ese día recuerda, recuerda a la zorra de Tanya y sabes que le escuche decir- Dije tratando de controlar mis lágrimas, no quería llorar no enfrente de ella, quería estar sola- Le dijo que le que nunca creía que acabaría lo suyo, que siempre creyó que al final quedaríamos juntos, es decir que siempre se imagino terminar casado con ella, la prefiera a ella- Grite furiosa- A mi me olvido, pero ella, ella sigue con él, vi su rostro ella se vengara, ella volvió para quedarse con él.

\- Mi cielo, he visto como Edward te mira, te ama y ese tipo de amor como el suyo no puede acabar de esa manera, mi niña, su amor es como él de tú madre y Chuck, ella y él se amaron más allá de todo, tú padre aún después de casi veinte años de su partida la sigue amando y estoy segura de que el suyo así será.- Sonreí al pensar en mamá, ella era simplemente la mejor madre que pude haber tenido, y a pesar de que ya no estaba con nosotros la seguía sintiendo aquí.

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si él me olvido por completo? ¿Qué pasará si él decide que prefiere tener una vida con Tanya? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?- Le pregunte en tan sólo un susurro.

\- Izzy, yo también sé que su amor es verdadero- Volteé a ver a papá quién me veía desde el marco de la puerta junto con su nueva esposa Natasha y Dean mi hermano.

\- Isabella, siento mucho lo ocurrido- Natasha hablo con su acento francés marcado en su voz, la mire sabía que ella era la mujer indicada para papá, él fue quien más sufrió con la muerte de mamá y se merecía encontrar a alguien tan buena como Nat.

\- Gracias, en verdad Nat- Respondí de corazón, abrace a Dean, ese pequeño rubio de tres años de preciosos ojos verdes azulados- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño príncipe?- Pregunte besando sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frio.

\- Yo bien, pero tú ¿Por qué lloras, Izzy?- Me preguntó dejándome helada, limpio mis lágrimas sonriéndome.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- Cuestiono.

\- Mi corazón- Pensé- Claro que no me duele nada, solo que ayer no pude dormir muy bien, pero se me pasa si me dan un beso- Dile señalando mi mejilla.

\- Si, esta bien, yo te curo- Dije dandome varios besos.- Izzy, ¿Dónde están Ed, Bonnie, Kennedy y Lexy?- Trague en seco antes de contestarle.

\- Las chicas están en casa de sus abuelos, vendrán hasta mañana, pero Edw…- Fui interrumpida por una voz.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que papá estaba en el hospital, mamá?- Mire sorprendida a esa hermosísima joven llamada Alexandra Cullen, quien para sus dieciséis años se veía hecha toda una mujer.

\- Lexy, cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte bajando a Dean y yendo hacia mi hija.

\- Evan y yo tomamos un vuelo en cuanto me enteré, por cierto, ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar gracias a Cloë Schmidt, que papá se encontraba en el hospital?- Preguntó dolida, vi cómo Evan, su novio, le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo, pero también ayudándola a tranquilizarse- Bien lo siento mamá, sé que debes estar pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero me tuviste que haber dicho- Hablo más tranquila.

\- Lo siento, cielo- Dije abrazándola- Sé sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, hace casi tres meses que no la veía- Pero no quería preocuparte- Admití.

\- Lo sé- Dijo apretándome más- pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Me pregunto.

\- Tiene amnesia- Confesé.

* * *

**A**gradeci mucho que nadie comentara nada más de Edward, me despedí de ellos y rechace la oferta de papá para irme a dormir, hoy se quedarían Kennedy y Bonnie a dormir con Esme y Carlisle, necesitaba estar sola, solo había aceptado comer con ellos por petición de Lexy, quien después de un rato se encontraba más tranquila, Evan, se había marchado hace unos minutos, ya que pasaban de la media noche y tenia que ir a su casa a avisarles a sus padres que habían vuelto a la ciudad, Evan era tres años mayor que Lexy, y el ya había entrado a la universidad hace un año, y gracias a la enorme inteligencia de Lexy había brincado dos años por lo que ahora se encontraba en su primer año de universidad estudiando arquitectura al igual que Edward.

* * *

**E**dward, suspire al pensar en él, me despedí de todos y camine hacia su despacho, no quería ir a nuestra habitación, aun no.

* * *

**Y**a habían pasado más de dos horas que no hacía absolutamente nada, me encontraba sentada en el despacho de Edward frente a la chimenea, mire su escritorio donde había depositado una fotografía que tenia guardada en su cajón bajo llave, era la primer fotografía que tomamos en esa casa, en ella estaba Edward acostado en la cama y yo sentada arriba de él, él se encontraba sonriente y se veía más atractivo de lo que alguna vez lo vi, la luz de la mañana le pegaba en la rostro y casi parecía que el halo salía de él, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Prendí la televisión colocando en el blu ray en disco que tenia, era de ese día, Edward se burlaba de mí diciendo que tenia un cierto fetichismo con las fotografías y vídeos, y yo solo negarlo diciendo que no era fetichismo, que era una forma de guardar todo esos momentos tan maravilloso.

* * *

**\- D**i hola- Pedí sonriente, mientras me sentaba arriba de él, Edward estaba sin camisa mientras yo tenia su suéter de manga larga blanco puesto el cual me quedaba a medio muslo el cual era tan largo que cubría por completo mi short a simple vista, Edward sonrió mirándome.

\- Hola, señora Cullen- dijo tomando mi pierna desnuda.

\- ¿Cómo se siente en su primer día cómo casado?- Pregunte sonriente.

\- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor, Swan- Dijo riendo.

\- No me digas Swan, soy Cullen, yo soy desde ayer que dijimos si acepto, una Cullen- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Amo saber que eres mía, solo mía, Isabella Cullen, suena bien, ¿Les dirás a todos esos idiotas pasantes que yo Edward Cullen, soy tu marido? Quiero verle a cara a todos esos imbéciles que están detrás de ti, que ya eres una mujer casada, y que yo soy quien lo logro.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Presumido- Dije riendo- No lo sé tal vez no les diga que estoy casada, ya sabes me gusta tener unos miradas llenas de deseo- Dije burlona.

\- Odio que esos idiotas te miren así, ni porque yo era tu novio entendían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contigo, no sabes que ganas tenia de matar a Newton cuando hablo acerca de que estaba seguro de que en menos de tres semanas te tendría en su cama- Mire su rostro el cual se encontraba rojo a causa del enojo.

\- No te enojes, recuerda que te burlaste de él cuando grite mi amor y el tonto de Mike me contesto un mande nena, creyendo que hablaba con él cuando en realidad hablaba contigo, y recuerdo perfectamente que me besaste tan efusivamente que quedo mas que seguro que yo ya tenia dueño y ese eras tú.- Vi como su cara se ilumino riendo pícaramente- No, Cullen ni lo pienses amenace.

\- Oh sí claro que sí- Respondió antes de hacerme cosquillas.

* * *

**V**i como la cámara rodó por la cama y sólo se escuchaban risas y besos antes de aparecer la mano de Edward antes de decir, esto ya no será apto para cualquiera antes de apagar la cámara. Por mis mejillas rodaban lagrimas, ese era uno de tantos vídeos que teníamos juntos, pero este era sumamente especial porque era de cuando comenzó nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

**A**l ver dicho vídeo pensé en nuestro amor, nosotros nos amábamos en verdad y no iba a permitir que esto se acabara tan rápido, no pienso darme por vencida tan fácil, le recordare nuestro amor, le recordaré porque fue a mi que me escogió.

* * *

EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MUCHO MÁS LARGO, LO PROMETO(:

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	4. Al amor se le tiene que tener paciencia

**"No hay presente ni futuro, sólo el pasado que se repite una y otra vez, ahora"**

**Eugene O'Neill**

* * *

**D**esperté con un fuerte dolor de cuello a causa de que dormí en la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio, no me había dado cuenta en que momento de la madrugada me había quedado dormida, bostece y estire mi mano para poder apagar la televisión y el blu ray, así como también tome el reloj en donde marcaban las seis y media de la mañana, arregle un poco mi desprolijo atuendo antes de salir del despacho rumbo a la habitación la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, sabía que tenía que comer, no quería que le sucediera alguna cosa a mi bebé por no cuidarme bien, al estar frente a mi habitación respire antes de abrir la puerta, con rapidez camine hacia el closet y busque mi ropa, la cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir color blanco y una blusa azul marino, junto con una zapatillas de tacón de punta negras, tome mi ropa interior y mi neceser, para luego entrar a mi baño con agua caliente, no dure mucho en estar lista la verdad no me apetecía estar mucho en la habitación por lo que una vez arreglada tome mi bolso de mano y baje hasta el comedor con las energías renovadas, sonreí al ver a Alexandra y papá platicando entre risas, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, papá decía que le recordaba mucho a mamá y a decir verdad a mí también, toda la vitalidad que tenia era idéntica a la de mamá antes del cáncer, al verme me sonrieron felices.

\- Cuando volví a ver a Astoria después de ocho cinco años ella en verdad no le dio gusto volverme a ver, aquella chiquilla enfadosa a la cual le decía cara de mono era toda una mujer, hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, sin contar de su carácter, ella de alguna forma o de otra lograba que yo, el gran Chuck Davenport hacia todo lo que ella me pedía…- Sonreí al escuchar a papá hablar de mamá, sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho MJ ayer, papá seguía amando a mamá a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado, sabía que amaba y respetaba a Natasha, pero el amor que le profesaba a mamá era completamente perfecto.

\- Buenos días- Salude sentándome frente a ellos.

\- Buenos días, cariño- Contesto papá casi a la par que Lexy

\- Buenos días, mamá- Respondió Lexy- Me estaba preguntando si de casualidad… yo… tal vez podría…- Trato de preguntar, sonreí sabiendo cuál era su petición.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Edward no es así?- Pregunte, no tenía idea de la reacción de Edward, pero tenía que saberlo lo antes posible por lo que acepte.

\- Me parece bien, cariño- Respondí antes de comenzar a comer el desayuno que MJ coloco frente a mí.

* * *

**U**na hora después nos encontrábamos a unos kilómetros del hospital, mire de reojo a Lexy quien estaba completamente callada, con sus manos apretaba el dobladillo de su vestido rosa pálido, para luego jugar con los botones de su chamarra de mezclilla clara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?- Cuestione con suavidad, ella me miro sonriendo tristemente.

Es sólo que extraño vivir aquí, es decir en genial vivir en New Haven, pero no es lo mismo que estar en Manhattan, ustedes están aquí, creo que no sobreviviría si Evan no estuviera allá conmigo, la gran mayoría la pasamos juntos, o estoy con Devonne, Lauren y Cher, pero no es lo mismo- Dijo suspirando- Y luego esta lo de papá, él no me conoce, no sabe nada de mí, para él será difícil que creer que soy su…- Se quedó callada un segundo- Ni siquiera sé lo que soy de él.- Dijo nerviosa.

\- Eres nuestra hija, Alexandra- En realidad rara vez la llamábamos Alexandra, siempre había sido Ane, Annie, Lexy, por lo que ella me miró fijamente- No me importa que no lleves mi sangre, cariño, eso no quiere decir que dejas o no de ser mi hija, eres y seguirás siendo una Cullen, o por lo menos hasta que Evan se atreva a llevarte el altar. Yo mejor que nadie te entiendo, a veces pensaba en que Astoria y Chad Davenport no eran mis padres, pero ellos siempre me amaron incondicionalmente, entonces se me quitaban los temores, cielo- Respondí tomándola de la mano- Eres increíble, hermosa- Dije abrazándola una vez que estacionamos el choque en el estacionamiento del hospital, en mi lugar habitual, casi doce años estacionándome en el mismo lugar, en ese lugar fue donde Edward me pidió que me mudara con él.

* * *

**S**alí corriendo de la sala que utilizábamos para descansar después de la jornada de trabajo del hospital completamente agotada, había estado en cirugía, en realidad era la segunda cirugía que tenia en el día, mire el reloj el cual marcaban las 12: 15 de la madrugada cuando escuche un golpe afuera del hospital, para ser más específicos, al llegar a ese lugar me sorprendí de ver a Edward, mi novio, pelearse a golpes con Mike Newton, un pasante del hospital.

\- ¡Alto, suéltense!- Grite corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ambos, Edward al verme se alejó de Mike, quien aprovecho el descuido de Edward, para golpearlo en la mandíbula con su puño- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien?- Grite asustada corriendo auxiliarlo.

\- Claro que estoy bien- Contesto Mike. Fue la primera vez que lo mire por más de dos segundos, en realidad él se me hacia un completo idiota, sabia que me miraba con cada depravado cada que me veía pasar, nunca le había dicho nada a Edward, porque sabia que se molestaría, pero al parecer ya se había enterado, al observar a Newton, vi que tenia varios golpes en el rostro, y dentro de unas horas tendría varios hematomas, cosas que en verdad no me importo.- Pero estaría mejor si vamos a mi departamento y me curas con tan sólo tu bata puesta-Respondió mirándome lascivamente.- Edward al escuchar esto, se acercó con rapidez con cara de quererlo matar, trate de detenerlo pero lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Edward, basta!- Alce la voz, Edward me miro furioso, nunca lo había hecho pero al percatarse que se trataba de mí se tranquilizó, ya en el departamento arreglaría las cosas con él seriamente, pero ahora solo me importaba que no hiciera más locuras, por lo que me acerque a él y lo abrace, él inmediatamente me apretó a su cuerpo.- ¿Estás bien cielo?- Pregunte con suavidad, mirando su rostro, no la tenía mallugada, lo único que tenia rojo era su mentón, después de observar que se encontraba bien me separe de él y voltee hacia Newton, quien se estaba levantando con ayuda de sus amigos- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?- Pregunte furiosa.

\- ¡Ese estúpido se me lanzo a los golpes!- Explico el rubio.

¿Por qué hiciste eso, Cullen?- Exigí girándome hacia a él.

\- Ese idiota, estaba hablando de ti, sobre cómo te metería en su cama- Respondió, su postura era amenazante, sus brazos estaban cruzados y se encontraba erigido en todo su metro ochenta y cuatro, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no se arrepentía de nada.- Yo venía a verte cuando lo escuche hablar de alguien, en realidad a pesar de todas las obscenidades no me importo demasiado mi único propósito era verte a ti, entonces escuche que se refería de la Candente Bella Swan, al parecer no le importaba el hecho de que tu tenías novio, y hablo de cómo te metería en su cama y las cosas que te haría- Apretó los puños tratando de calmarse- E hice lo que tenía que hacer- Respondió como si hablara del clima con esa sonrisa torcida.

\- Newton al parecer no te entra a la idea de que yo tengo novio, y aunque no tuviera, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos en el hospital ni siquiera me mires, no quisiera decirle al director del hospital que estoy sufriendo de acoso sexual de tu parte- Lo amenace, no quiera que el muy idiota se le ocurriera denunciar a Edward por agravio o agresión.

\- Yo… no… volverá a pasar, lo siento…en serio- Respondió casi corriendo, una vez que nos quedamos Edward y yo solos, camine hasta unos metros más alejada de la puerta que daba al callejón no quería que vieran a Edward y lo asociaran a Newton, Edward me siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Edward se sentó en la pequeña banca que había debajo de este, mientras yo me encontraba parada frente a él.

\- ¿Y bien?- Pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

\- No me arrepiento de nada, Bella, hice lo que tenía que hacer- Hablo con seriedad- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te acosaba ese imbécil?- Pregunto con la mandíbula apretada.

\- No te lo dije porque no era importante, yo podía arreglármelas sola, Edward, no necesitaba encontrar a mi novio haciéndola de matón, ¿Sabes qué ocurriría si te llega a denunciar o si en vez de haber sido yo hubiera salido otra persona? Te hubieran metido a la cárcel por una estupidez- Dije mirándolo pararse por lo que me aleje de él, no tan fácil lo perdonaría.

\- Lo hice por ti, por lo que no sería una estupidez, nada de lo que se trate de ti lo es, Isabella- Respondió abrazándome por detrás, yo seguía cruzada de brazos, no tan rápido, Bella, pensé.

\- Bien perdóname- Pidió, sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero idéntico a los de Alice, su hermana, por lo que en sus brazos me moví para poder mirarlo, él nunca me soltó.

\- ¿Te arrepientes en verdad?- Cuestione extrañada.

\- Si, la próxima vez, procurare que no haga ruido mientras lo golpeo- Contesto besando mi mejilla, trate de zafarme de su abrazo pero él me lo impido- Bien, ya lo siento, no era mi intensión preocuparte, es por lo único por lo que pediré una disculpa, amor, porque es lo único que en verdad siento- Hablo con sinceridad, mire su rostro y vi en su mirada que hablaba en serio, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando yo ya lo tenía abrazado del cuello, él me sonrió antes de besar primero la punta de mi nariz y luego mis labios con suavidad, nos separamos cuando estaba a punto de estornudar. Por lo que mi atento novio se alejó de mí y me entrego su chaqueta de cuero negra.

\- No, Bell…- Se quedó callado al ver cómo metía mis manos en la bolsa de la chaqueta, fruncí el ceño extrañada mientras sentí algo entre mis manos, por lo que lo saque para poderlo observar, me quede callada al mirar la alargada caja de terciopelo negra, volteé a buscar la mirada de Edward, quien de un momento a otro se encontraba jugando con una piedra.

\- Sé que no es el mejor momento, que a penas empezamos a ejercer, pero, sé que- Dijo nervioso- Quería hacerlo en mejor circunstancias, pero, ¿Te quieres mudar conmigo? Somos jóvenes lo sé, y también sé que Reneé me odia, pero no me importa eso…- No necesitaba escuchar más, cuando me avente a sus brazos, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, y no me alejaría de él por nada del mundo, no me importaba lo que dijera Reneé al fin y al cabo, a ella yo nunca le importe, al contrario cuando Astoria, su media hermana, le había dicho que ella se haría a cargo de mí a ella no le importo en lo absoluto al contrario, para ella había sido algo bueno, se quitaría un peso de encima.

\- Claro que quiero mudarme contigo, Edward- Acepte, llevábamos ya mucho tiempo saliendo, y a pesar de todo, nunca me pedido mudarme con él, sonreí estaba emocionada, en verdad emocionada.- Pero, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunte señalando la caja.

\- Oh eso, lo mire hace una semana en un estante y lo compre, ábrelo- Me ínsito a hacerlo, asentí abriéndolo, era un guardapelo de oro blanco, en la parte de atrás "E&amp;I" y me gusto ver que se encontraba dentro de este dos fotos de nosotros una en la graduación y la otra del ultimo cumpleaños de Shai.

\- Me encanta esta hermoso muchas gracias, amor- Dije abrazándolo.

* * *

\- ¿A qué horas saldrás?- Me preguntó abrazándome, estábamos sentados en la pequeña banca, Edward ya me había colocado el guardapelo, al mirar el cielo vi que estaba el amanecer, lo cual lo hacía ver perfecto.

\- Ya salí, en realidad iba para tu departamento, pero entonces ocurrió lo de Mike, lo que me recuerda... Necesito curarte ese golpe- Hable.

\- No, es nada- Trato de aligerar la tensión que se formó.

\- Oh, no señor, claro que sí, iremos a nuestro departamento, te preparare esos panques que tanto te gustan, te curare ese golpe y festejar que me mudare a tu departamento- Dije seductoramente.

\- Me parece bien, porque en realidad ya comienza a dolerme el golpe- Dijo haciendo un puchero- Y solo me dejare curar por mi doctora de cabecera, espero que mi novia no se moleste- Sonriendo torcidamente antes de con su brazo levantarme.

* * *

-… ¿Mamá estás bien?- Preguntó Lexy, mirándome con el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué?- Pregunte.- ¡Oh, sí, sí! Lo siento estaba recordando algo, perdón- Explique sonriendo avergonzada.- Vamos que tu padre nos espera- Hable bajándome del coche.

* * *

Durante todo el viaje podía sentir la mirada de mi hija, en mi espalda, sabía que estaba muy nervioso ya que yo me sentía igual, por una parte quería ver a Edward, pero por la otra, no quería recordar lo ocurrido ayer, "No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar" me dije, recordando que había escuchado esa frase en una película hace tiempo, llegamos a su piso sin contratiempos, al verme Renata, mi asistente y secretaria me saludo y me explico que habían llevado a Edward a hacer unos análisis, y que a lo mejor tardaría un rato más, Lexy decidió ir a la oficina de Carlisle, ya que no lo había visto desde que se había ido a la Universidad, ella había adelantado un año de escuela, gracias a la gran inteligencia que poseía, entrando así a Yale. Me pregunto que si la acompañaba pero rechace su propuesta, yo estaría un rato con él mientras Edward y Lexy se conocían… de nuevo.

A través del vidrio de la habitación podía apreciar todo el esplendor del cielo, realmente se veía hermoso imperturbable, simplemente perfecto, coloque mi mano en el vidrio y al hacer eso mire mi anillo, lo acaricie con la mirada.

* * *

Camine con lentitud hasta la puerta gigante de madera, al llegar frente a la puerta la abrí despacio, y al entrar pude observar como todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, me dirigí a la chimenea

\- Bien, bien, basta ya chicos, es hora que Edward responda, mi querido Eddie, sabes que te quiero como a un verdadero hermano- Se escuchó las risas de todos los presentes, al escuchar la burla que Emmett hizo- Pero Bella es la mejor cuñada que me pudiste haber dado sin duda alguna, pero... ¿Por qué Bella es a quién amas?- Mi yo del video volteó sobre el abrazo que Edward me estaba dando por la cintura. Edward y yo nos vimos durante unos segundos antes de que mi novio, nos levantara del sofá y nos llevará hasta donde minutos antes había estado Emmett. Pero en ningún momento soltó su agarré sobre mí.

\- Él día que conocí a esta mujer, vi que en ella había algo único y maravilloso, ella era todo lo que yo siempre quise, dulce, atenta, amorosa, inteligente y con un carácter de los mil demonios- Todos volvieron a reír, mientras yo enterraba mi rostro en su cuello avergonzada antes de darle un juguetón golpe en el pecho- ¡Auch! A eso me refiero, estoy a punto de pedirte que te cases conmigo y tú me golpeas.- Se quejó.

\- ¿Qu... Qué acabas... De... de... decir?- Tartamudeé.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero amanecer siempre a tú lado, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, te amo Isabella, eres mi mejor amiga, mi guía, la única mujer con quién quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, cuando no estoy a tú lado siento que algo me falta, me siento incompleto en tú presencia, sé que no es la declaración en la cual he llevado pensando los últimos meses, pero necesitaba decírtelo, sé que somos jóvenes y podemos esperar sí así lo deseas pero...- Lo interrumpí cuando brinque sobre él riendo y gritando.

\- Sí...- Beso- sí... - Beso- quiero...- Beso- Te amo...- Beso- Te amo más que nada en este mundo- Beso- Es la declaración perfecta- Te amo.- Grite, no me importaba que trajera un micro vestido, ni las personas que nos observaban, me iba a casar y con Edward.

* * *

\- Hola- Hablo Edward, no había necesidad de voltearlo a ver para saber que se trataba de él, su olor ya lo tenía impregnado en mi cuerpo y alma.

\- Hola- Respondí sin girarme.

\- Es una gran vista, no es así- Dijo carraspeando.

\- Lo es- Afirme- Necesitamos hablar- Dije suspirando.

\- Yo… lo de ayer- Trato de explicarse.

\- No, no sobre eso, eso lo podemos hablar luego, yo quería hablarte sobre Alexandra… nuestro hija- Dije volteándome hacia él.- Siéntate por favor- Pedí.

Él acepto de inmediato y se sentó en el sofá que había en su habitación mientras yo me quede parada.

\- Cómo ya te dije su nombre es Alexandra, tiene dieciséis años- Explique.

\- Sí ella tiene dieciséis eso quiere decir que… ¿Qué edad tengo?- Pregunto haciendo cuenta.

\- Treinta y cuatro- Dije con seguridad.

\- Si yo tengo treinta y cuatro, y ella dieciséis, la tuvimos a los dieciocho- Dijo mirándome sorprendido.- ¿Por ello… bueno tu sabes?- Pregunto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Ella es nuestra hija, pero no biológica, la adoptamos cuando ella tenía seis años, la conocimos desde que era tan sólo una bebé y de inmediato nos enamoramos de ella, mi padre y los tuyos nos ayudaron para poder adoptarla- Explique nerviosa, espere que dijera algo, pero no hacia comentario alguno por lo que proseguí- Ella ha entrado este año en la Universidad, ella quiere ser arquitecta.

\- ¿Ella donde esta ahora?- Pregunto después de un rato.

\- Ella está aquí, Edward, se encuentra en el despacho de tu padre- Avise- Ella quiere verte- Dije.- ¿Quieres verla?- Pregunte.

\- Esto es extraño… pero si ella está aquí, dices que si nombre es Alexandra.

\- Sí, Alexandra Anne, pero siempre la hemos llamado Annie, Anne o su favorito, Lexy- Explique.

_**Fin Pov Bella…**_

* * *

_**Pov Edward:**_

\- ¿Yo como la llamó?- Pregunte interesado.

\- Lexy, tú fuiste quien me lo puso- Respondió a mi pregunta una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, ella entro a la habitación, sin poder dejar de mirarme de pies a cabeza, al sentir su mirada sobre mí recordé las miradas de Isabella, aquellas que sientes hasta que pueden ver tu alma, me había sorprendido mucho la noticia sobre su edad, por un momento había creído que por ello nos habíamos quedado juntos o casados, pero no era así, a ella la habíamos adoptado cuando era pequeña, me sorprendió ver el amor que profesaba hacia ella, ella me miro dudosa antes de correr a abrazarme, me tense un poco al sentir tal expresión, pero al mirar la mirada temerosa de Bella y la vez protectora me dio el valor de hacer lo mismo.

\- Me asuste saber que estabas mal, cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, tomamos Evan y yo el primer avión que encontramos.- Explico, ¿Evan? ¿Y quién demonios era ese?

\- ¿Evan?- Exteriorice mi duda, Bella soltó una risita antes de decir.

\- Iré a ver a Carlisle, necesito hablar sobre un caso- Se excusó, no pude evitar mirarla hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

\- ¿Es muy hermosa, a que sí?- Preguntó sonriendo, la mire un poco avergonzado.

\- Oh por Dios no te había visto avergonzado desde la vez que por abrí la puerta de su habitación sin tocar hace como un año, o cuando después de eso me trataste de dar la "charla"- Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

\- Yo…- Dije sin saber que decir.- ¿Quién es Evan?- Volví a preguntar.

\- Evan es mi novio- Dijo contenta.

\- ¿Tu novio? ¿No eres muy pequeña para eso?- Pregunte.

\- Tenia casi tu misma edad cuando huiste con mamá, a pesar de que ella tenía prohibido verte- Respondió.- Sé que recordarás pronto, estoy segura de ello, pero por mientras no puedes quedarte sin recuerdos, ¿Te gustaría preguntarme algo acerca de tu vida?- Pregunto. Sonreí un poco más confiado, en verdad necesitaba respuestas, por lo que ya tenía mi primera pregunta preparada.

\- ¿Qué tanto me consideras tu padre? Es decir, ¿Qué tan bien nos llevamos?- Pregunte.

\- Eres mi confidente, incluso hablo más contigo que con mamá lo cual es raro ya que hablo demasiado con mamá, soy de confianza, no le contare a nadie acerca de tus dudas-Confió entendiendo lo que quería desde el principio.

\- ¿Qué es Thomas de Isabella?- Pregunte esa duda tenia carcomiéndome desde ayer.

\- Vaya sabía que harías esa pregunta, pero nunca creí que fuera técnicamente la primera ya que las otras no cuentan, pero él ha sido el eterno enamorado de mamá, lo cual es casi incestuoso, él es sobrino del abuelo, pero ya que mamá también es adoptada no son nada consanguíneamente, al parecer él siempre quiso a mamá, pero luego llegaste tú a su vida o ella a la tuya como quieras verla, y se quedaron juntos.- Explico- Mamá niega que sea verdad, ella lo ve solo y exclusivamente como su mejor amigo/primo.

\- No estaba tan perdido en ello, entonces- Respondí- Te puedo hacer una pregunta pero no quisiera que nadie supiera de ella, mucho menos Isabella.- Ella asintió con rapidez.

\- ¿Es sobre Tanya Delani, no es así? Escuche que vino ayer- Me sorprendió lo bien que me conocía ella, no tuve que decir nada porque ella asintió- Cómo ya sabes estuvieron mucho tiempo "juntos" si a eso se le puede llamar juntos, vaya que sólo estaban juntos por el sexo, ya que tampoco tenían exclusividad, bueno por lo menos no por completo, terminaron al tiempo después de que mamá volvió a Forks. Gracias a ella terminaron tres veces mamá y tú, ella se fue tiempo después de su compromiso y por lo que se volvió para quedarse.- Termino dejándome pensando en toda la información.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


End file.
